Fun in the Sun
by DBZfangurl47
Summary: Shigure decides Tohru deserves a vacation for all her hard work around the house, so the Sohma's take her to stay at a hotel on the beach for a week! What kind of trouble will Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji cause? Read to find out! Goofy fic written with my BFF. Possible KyoXTohru in later chapters.


"Why should we go on vacation? That's just a huge waste of time!" Kyo shouted from his place at the table. He was immediately angered by Shigure's ridiculous idea.

"We have to, Kyo!" Shigure answered with a smile as he swallowed a bite of his breakfast. "We owe it to Tohru! She's been doing such a great job at keeping this place clean lately, especially with all the silly fights you and Yuki have been having that destroy the house. We should all take her somewhere she can relax and enjoy herself!"

"You don't have to do that for me!" Tohru said quickly, "It would be troublesome."

Yuki gave her a smile as he picked up his plate, starting towards the sink. "It's no trouble at all. Shigure's right, you deserve it. Besides, sitting around all summer is no fun."

"Yeah, he's right! Don't let mean Kyo make you feel bad, Tohru!" Momiji shouted through a mouthful of scrambled eggs, then asked, "So where are we going?"

"Who even said _you're_ coming?" Kyo snapped at him.

"Of course he can come." Shigure butt in, stopping the argument that was sure to come, "But to be honest, I haven't really planned much. Anyone have an idea?"

Yuki spoke up from across the room, "We should let Tohru decide." Everyone turned to Tohru, who looked at them shocked and a little embarrassed.

"Oh, ummm I, uhh" She stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"I know!" Momiji suddenly shouted, "We can go to the beach!"

Glaring, Kyo yelled at him "Tohru is supposed to decide!"

"It's ok, Kyo. The beach is a great idea." She smiled at Momiji, thankful to him for getting the spotlight off her. "If that's alright with all of you?"

"The beach it is!" Shigure exclaimed. The group planned to leave early Sunday morning for a hotel on the local beach.

* * *

Just as they planned, everyone was up and ready to go bright and early Sunday morning.

"Is that everything?" Yuki asked as he put the last of the suitcases in the trunk of their rental car.

"I think so. Alright, everyone in!" Shigure said, sitting himself in the driver's seat. Kyo started for seat beside him, but Yuki beat him to it.

"Hey, I want shot-gun!" Kyo yelled at him.

"But I got here first." Yuki said calmly.

"That isn't fair! Why should you get it!?"

"Why should _you _get it?"

The two bickered back and forth for a few minutes before Tohru said "Please stop fighting! Kyo, would you come sit in the back? I'd like it if you'd sit next to me," She said sweetly. Happy with the idea of sitting next to Tohru, Kyo complied. So they climbed into the backseat of car, Tohru in the middle, Momiji to her left and Kyo to her right.

"Yay! We're going to the beach!" Momiji cheered, "Won't it be fun Tohru?"

Tohru smiled at him, "Yeah," she exclaimed excitedly, "I can practice my swimming!"

Momiji grinned back, "Are we there yet?" He asked.

"No, of course not! How could we when we just left?" Kyo growled.

A few moments of silence went by before Momiji asked again, "Are we there yet?"

"No!" Kyo immediately snapped, "Stop asking! Geez... ya little brat." At that Momiji started to fake cry.

"Kyo's hitting me!" He wailed.

"Am not! I'm not even next to you!"

"But you're being mean!"

"Well, you're being annoying!"

"Waaa Tohru! Kyo's being mean to me!"

"Stop it right now, both of you!" Yuki yelled over the argument. "Kyo, quite being so mean to Momiji. Stupid cat..." he muttered.

"What did you just call me!?" Kyo shouted back.

Finally, Shigure got fed up with the fighting. He suddenly turned and pulled the car sharply to a stop. He looked back at the crying Momiji, the angry Kyo, and stunned, silent Tohru. "All of you stop the arguing right now or I will turn this car around!" Everyone was immediately quiet. Kyo, deciding to ignore everyone but Tohru for the rest of the ride, crossed his arms and looked out the window. Momiji turned away to face his window as well, and Tohru just sat there, looking relieved the fight was over. So Shigure continued to drive.

* * *

It was late in the evening when the group finally arrived at the hotel. Shigure and Yuki started gathering bags and suitcases as Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji headed to the front desk to sign in.

"Hello, welcome to Shay Combrala Hotel. What can I do for you?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"Hey, I'm here for the room reserved under Shigure Sohma." Kyo told her. A few moments of silence went by as the lady looked at her computer.

"I'm sorry; I don't seem to have a reservation for a Shigure Sohma…" She said apologetically.

"What do ya mean you don't have it? We called three days ago!" Kyo asked angrily. He did _not_ just ride in the back seat with Momiji for _hours_ just to be told they don't have a room ready. Kyo was tired and cranky from the long ride and all he wanted to do was eat something, then go to sleep.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing here…" The woman stuttered. Just then, Shigure and Yuki walked up, arms stuffed with luggage.

"Something wrong, Kyo?" Shigure asked after seeing the seething boy and nervous hotel employee.

"They don't have our room! She said there's no reservation!" Kyo shouted. Shigure only stared at him guiltily silent for a few moments.

"…You did make reservations, didn't you?" Kyo asked.

"Um, well…" Shigure started, "I was going to, but-"

"You idiot!" Kyo exploded, "Now what do we do?"

"Kyo, please calm down…" Tohru tried to quiet her friend.

"Um, I could have a room ready for you in a couple hours." The woman behind the desk told them.

"That'd be great," Yuki answered with a smile, "Thank you."

"No, that's not great! What are we supposed to do until then?" Kyo questioned.

"We can go to the beach!" Momiji shouted, jumping into the conversation.

"How about dinner, instead? It's getting too late to go to the beach now." Shigure said. Kyo liked this idea; he was starving. The group loaded the luggage back into the van and headed into town, looking for a restaurant.

* * *

"HOTEL HOTEL HOTEL HOTEL!" Momiji shouted, dashing into the hotel room the moment Shigure opened the door. Momiji had insisted on a huge sundae for dessert at the restaurant and was now on a sugar-high.

"Quit screaming!" Kyo yelled at him as he followed Shigure into the room, "It's late, people are sleeping!"

"This is so COOL!" Momiji shouted, completely ignoring Kyo and continuing to run in and out of every room of the suite.

Kyo rolled his eyes, then looked back into the hall and noticed Tohru struggling with a few heavy suitcases. Seeing a chance to help Tohru, Kyo started back into the hall, but hesitated. Should he say something, or just take them from her? What if she insisted she could carry them, should he still try to help? Frozen in thought, he didn't even notice Yuki come up and help Tohru with the luggage until the two walked right pass him. _Well, there goes my chance._ Kyo thought, then turned and headed back into the hotel room, closing the door behind him.

"Tohru, Tohru!" Momiji yelled, running up to her and grabbing her hand. "Can we share a room?"

"No way, Momiji! Tohru's a girl, she gets her own room." Kyo told him.

"Awww," Momiji whined.

"Um, it's OK. I don't mind." Tohru said.

"No, Kyo's right. We should give Tohru some privacy." Shigure said, "Momiji, why don't you room with Yuki and I'll room with Kyo?"

"No way!" Kyo immediately yelled, "I don't wanna share a room with you!

"Would you rather share a room with Momiji or Yuki?" Shigure asked.

Kyo was quiet for a moment before muttering "Fine…"

"Alright, that sounds good to me." Yuki said, "C'mon Momiji, let's get to bed."

"I don't wanna sleep now! I wanna play!" Momiji shouted, then started to run around the room again.

"Just leave him, the sugar rush will be over soon enough and he'll be out." Shigure told him. And Shigure was right, when Yuki returned to the room a few minutes later, Momiji was sound asleep on the couch. Deciding to leave him there, Yuki retired into his room for the night, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

**A/N **

**Well, that took an unnecessarily long time to write. My BFF Kylie and I started this weeks ago and we just finished the first chapter today! So, seeing as the first one took us so long, it might be a while until we finish the next one.**

**Also, the 'Shay Cambrala Hotel', that was Kylie's idea. I emailed her and I was like, **

**"Quick, I need a name for the hotel!"**

**"Uhh.. The Shay Cambrala Hotel! Home to the Shay Cambrala family :D"**

**"Perfect."**

**LOL she totally made that up on the spot XD**

**If anyone has an idea for a better title, please let me know! The title we have now was pretty last minute XD**


End file.
